


I dunno what to call this

by Maki_harukawa_1000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_harukawa_1000/pseuds/Maki_harukawa_1000
Summary: Pretty much just a very simple chapter 4 canon divergence, I wanted to take a break from the larger fanfic and write something slightly shorter and with a different kinda writing style? Sorta? I dunno but this was muuuuuuch less annoying to write! It’s easier to write this one because it’s so close to canon plot wise, compared to the other one. I also played around with doing different perspectives which was fun!!Also! The saiouma is probably gonna be very slight and later on probably, and there’s gonna be moments where Kaede is mentioned and it could be interpreted as saimatsu sorta? Kinda? I dunnoI’m planning to make this fic like 5 chapters long or something like that (only if I don’t abandon it though, which is possible, I can’t stick with writing the same thing very long lol)Anyway I talk to much, please feel free to criticize my crappy writingOH WAIT ALSO WARNING FOR STRANGULATION AND DEATH!!!!I’m abandoning this fic too but!! I’m writing something else rn that’ll hopefully be half way decent!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	I dunno what to call this

The sound of Miu’s fingers dancing across the keyboard was the only noises that could be heard in the dark and spacious room while the inventor finished implementing the most important part of her plan.

Miu paused, looking up from the computer and leaning back in her chair, furrowing her brows as she looked at the ceiling. By this point she had developed a headache from staring at it for so long, and the break was a relief. 

She couldn’t relax for long though, she needed a skapegoat-a person to frame-somebody to pin this all on.

But who?

Obviously not Kokichi, he was the one that was going to die. Not Gonta either, he would never commit a murder and the others know that. Katio was certainly dumb enough to not be able to defend himself properly-so maybe him?

...

Wait.

No matter what she did, Shuichi would figure it out. He’s the ultimate detective, the smartest one here and...the perfect person to blame for Kokichi’s murder.

Everything the detective said would be automatically met with suspicion, no one would be able to trust the person they normally relied on the most. 

Miu smiled and leaned forward again, starting to add the final touches to the program.

She would be able to leave soon. She’ll be able to walk out of this horrible, suffocating prison that she hates with every fiber of her being. She’ll be free.

=

It was already late in the day when Miu came to Shuichi’s door, telling him to come to the computer room and bragging about how she’d finally found a way to escape.

Shuichi doubted that was true but he began walking towards the academy anyway.

Katio joined him as he opened the door to the building, running up behind Shuichi and startling him when he put his hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey sidekick! Did Miu tell ya to come to the computer room too?” the astronaut sounded out of breath but despite that, he took over holding the door open after noticing Kokichi and Keebo walking towards them, coming from the direction of the casino. Shuichi nodded in response to Kaito’s question.

“She also told ya about her finding a way to escape, right?” Another nod, Katio grinned “I almost thought I had imagined it for a second there! I knew that as long as we didn’t lose hope we’d be perfectly fine!” He punched his fists together while still holding the door open with his back.

Shuichi smiled slightly, not removing his eyes from the pair that were walking towards them. Kokichi was happily skipping next to Keebo, with a single Monokuma plushie in his hands. Poor Keebo was carrying a large bag that was probably filled with random trinkets bought from the casinos store and several random plushies-no doubt all of them Kokichi’s.

As the two boys came closer Shuichi could hear their conversation “I can’t believe I beat you thirty times! I would’ve thought you’d be better at arcade games, being a robot and all...” 

Keebo sighed, irritated “just because I’m a robot that doesn’t mean I’m good at everything-and could you please take this back! I’m a advanced robot, not a baggage carrier!”

“Oh don’t worry Keebo! I know that you aren’t good at anything already! And remember, you lost the bet-so you have to do everything I say for the next twenty four hours!” Kokichi smiled mischievously while placed the Monokuma plush in Keebo’s already full arms.

“Huh!? I never agreed to any bet like that!” Keebo exclaimed as Kokichi put his hands behind his head and laughed.

“Oh hi Shuichi!” Kokichi beamed at him and walked up the stairs until he was right in front of the detective.

“Ah, hello Kokichi” He smiled back at the purple eyed boy.

“I’m gonna need you to move so I can go inside y’know” 

“Oh! Y-yeah, sorry” Shuichi stepped into the building awkwardly.

Kokichi joined him and Keebo followed behind “Thank you for holding the door open Katio” 

“Your welcome!” Katio exclaimed before the three of them began walking down the halls of the school “by the way, did Miu tell y’all the news?” 

Kokichi nodded enthusiastically “that Miu’s pregnant? Yep! Congratulations again Keebo!” 

Keebo froze and almost dropped the items he was carrying in shock “W-what!? No she’s not-we didn’t-that doesn’t even make sense!” Keebo frantically stumbled over his words while blushing immensely. Kokichi just laughed and kept walking until they couldn’t see him anymore.

Everyone was silent for a minute before Katio finally spoke up “oh just ignore Kokichi, he’s just tryin to get a reaction from ya” Katio shook his head and started walking again “Shouldn’t ya be used to Kokichi’s teasing by now?”

“You aren’t used to it either! You still get angry at him Katio! Plus Shuichi‘s freaking out every two minutes about something he said so obviously he isn’t” Keebo pointed out, but returned to moving in the direction of the stairs anyway.

“But to answer your question Katio-yes, Miu did inform the two of us about having found a way to get out”

Katio nodded “So what do you think...”

=

Katio had only been in the computer room once and it was only for a brief moment to see what it looked like, he would’ve liked to use the computers to search up his mysterious illness-but Miu had been occupying the room every time he had checked. But even with that, he knew for sure that the nine chairs and alien-like hats (at least he thought they were hats) were new.

“Alright, now that everyone’s finally here, I can explain!” Miu smiled triumphantly and proceeded to explain how she coded Monokuma’s virtual world to be perfectly safe for them. 

“Oh...I thought you really found a way out...” Himiko sighed in disappointment.

“It is! It’s a escape from the killing game! There’s no shitty killing game in the virtual world!” Miu insisted. 

“I guess...” Himiko still didn’t look very happy about it.

Keebo leaned against the metal wall, frowning “Even if you added some code to make it safer, there’s still a chance Monokuma did something that you didn’t notice that could seriously harm us. I don’t think it’s worth going into this world just to escape for a bit” at some point the robot had placed the casino prizes in one corner of the room and seemed to be enjoying the break for his arms.

“Aaaand that’s my cue!” Monokuma popped up on top of one of the chairs, causing everyone to jump “I decided to add a flashback light to the virtual world out of the kindness of my heart!” Bullshit.

Tsumugi furrowed her brows “That just makes it seem more suspicious!” 

“Yeah! This is definitely some sort of trap!” Katio yelled at Monokuma angrily, this was the bear that had trapped them here and made them kill each other-who the hell would believe that he’d give them free information out of the kindness of their heart?!

Kokichi spoke up in a know-it-all voice “If this was a trap he wouldn’t make it so obvious idiot!” Oh, so apparently the grimlin did.

“But couldn’t he be tricking us into thinking that very thing? Reverse psychology in a way” Shuichi suggested, and Katio internally smiled. That’s his Shuichi! Always thinking of all of the different possibilities!

“Buuuuut what if Monokuma’s using reverse-reverse psychology? And really he wants us to not go into the virtual world because there’s valuable information in there!” Kokichi refuted “and you can’t use the excuse of ‘it could be dangerous’ because this whole place is dangerous! It’s better to go into the virtual world and risk it!”

“I...I guess you’re right” Shuichi admitted with a slight smile which faded as soon as Monokuma spoke again.

“Soooo you are going in the virtual world?” Monokuma asked hopefully.

“No! We are definitely not!” Katio shouted at the bear.

Keebo nodded “I agree with Katio, I appreciate your hard work Miu but I don’t trust Monokuma at all with this” the robot smiled at Miu gratefully, who was looking disappointed. 

Monokuma sighed in disappointment “fine, whatever...i don’t care what you do...even if I had to work my butt off just to gift you guys something...it doesn’t matter...” the bear started walking away dramatically, drawling out his words similar to how Himiko does “although...I guess I should mention...the flashback light has valuable information that could definitely help you escape...”

“What are you getting out of this? There’s no way you’d just give us information for free” Maki narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“I just told you! I’m doing this because I’m a nice, kind and caring bear...why won’t you believe me?” Monokuma looked down, sad again.

“Don’t be sad daddy! I’m sure they didn’t mean to upset you!” The monokubs appeared and Monophanie walked over to Monokuma to give him a hug.

“Yeah! It’s okay daddy!” Monotaro said as he patted Keebo’s foot to comfort him and hugged his leg.

“Oh, it seems like Monotaro forgot who our daddy is again...” Monophanie sighed.

“What!? No! I’m not your parent!” Keebo said as frantically shook his leg trying to get the monokub off of him-who just latched on and refused to let go.

“Ooooh I misunderstood! You decided to adopt instead!” Kokichi chimed while Keebo started trying to remove Monotaro with his hands.

Monophanie didn’t look so sure anymore “Wait...which one is my daddy?” Monophanie looked between Keebo and Monokuma, looking like she was about to burst out into tears in confusion.

Miu sighed “can we please go back to discussing my greatness now?” She tapped her foot impatiently and Keebo finally managed to get Monotaro off of him.

The red bear immediately ran to Miu instead and started crying “moooommmy! Daddy doesn’t love me anyyymoreee” 

Miu looked like she was about to throw Monotaro at the wall but she seemed to remind herself of the monopads rules, and probably figured that just dealing with it was better than dying “it’s okay son, daddy’s just in a bad mood right now” Miu said, gritting her teeth and speaking with her kindest voice.

“O-okay if you say so mommy...” Monotaro stopped crying “anyway I gotta go do...something now! I don’t remember what it was...but I gotta go do it! Bye bye!” Both of the monokubs disappeared after reciting their usual farewell cheer.

“Finally! Anyway so-we go into the virtual world, make sure it’s safe, find the flashback light-then leave. Ya got it?” Miu didn't look like she was going to take no for a answer so everyone nodded, including Kokichi surprisingly.

Katio did as he was instructed even if he still didn’t fully believe that Monokuma gave them free information out of simply kindness. He made sure to double check that he plugged the cords into the correct holes-red in the right and blue in the left. 

Then he took a deep breath, flicked the switch on the side of the helmet and entered the virtual world.

=

The virtual world materialized in front of Shuichi, Miu was the only one who hadn’t joined yet-and was probably doing a final check of the program.

Gonta turned in a full circle several times, looking curiously at the salon that suddenly appeared around him “ooooh so this is what Miu meant!” he said in wonder as he looked down at his avatars hands-and promptly fell over.

“Gonta! Are you okay?” Keebo ran over to Gonta and helped him up. 

“Yes, Gonta okay! He was just dizzy! It didn’t hurt too much!” Gonta smiled at Keebo “thank you Keebo!”

“Huh, so when you fell you felt actual pain?” Tsumugi asked right as Miu joined.

Miu nods “Yeah, he did. I connected your avatars and the part of your brain that feels stuff, so you can do whatever things you want to each other without it having any effect on your body in the real world! Even-“

“Punch Keebo as much as I want too?” Kokichi excitedly finished for Miu before she said something...er impolite.

Gonta immediately ran in front of Keebo to protect him “No wait! Don’t hurt friend!” The entomologist seemed genuinely concerned for Keebo’s well being now that the robot had helped him up after he fell.

“Hmmm I’ll consider it” Kokichi looked deep in thought but then brightened up again “...but only if you hang out with only me from now on!” 

“But why Kokichi?” Gonta frowned, confused.

“Because why not? I wanna hang out with you more!” Was all Kokichi said in reply and Gonta seemed to except that as a plausible answer.

“Hey! Y’all can talk about random shit later! But right now I gotta explain a few final things ‘bout the simulation!” Miu said and proceeded to tell them about everyone having the same strength levels, objects being unbreakable and how the phone could log them out. 

“That’s certainly a lot of information that you left out” Shuichi observed, he thought it was odd that she didn’t mention anything about any of those things in her previous explanation about the virtual world.

“W-well I’m forgetful lately y’know...” Miu looked away from Shuichi’s questioning gaze. 

“Just like Monotaro! Like mother like son!” Kokichi earned a glare from Miu for saying that.

Miu shook her avatars head and looked away from him “Anyway! I’ll give you a tour now, but pay attention! If one of you fuckers get lost it’s not my fault!” She walked out into the hallway and everyone else followed behind her.

Shuichi noticed the two maps on the wall first “are these maps of this world?” The smaller map showed what he assumed was the mansions inside and the larger one showed two buildings and a river.

“What is this line here?” Tsumugi pointed at the white squiggly line separating two sides of the larger map. 

“I’ll explain that later” Miu waved it off “for now follow me!” Miu marched over to the stairs and started to lead them most of them to the roof, minus Kokichi and Gonta who Shuichi saw leaving out of the corner of his eye. 

Shuichi turned around and stopped them before they could fully leave “H-hey! What are you guys doing?” He asked as the others continued walking upstairs without him.

Kokichi blinked looking confused for a second “Oh us? I was just going to do a bit of investigating because you guys are taking forever, and Gonta decided to stick with me! Right Gonta?” The leader turned to Gonta expectingly.

“Yes! Kokichi said he wanted to talk with Gonta more! So Gonta will do that! He will also make sure Kokichi does not do anything ungentlemanly! So do not worry!” Gonta assured him with a smile.

“Ah alright then” Shuichi turned back around but couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something was odd. 

He climbed the stairs to the roof and saw the others already standing around, looking at their surroundings in wonder.

“Huh? What...is this snow?” Himiko blinked in confusion.

“What else does it look like to ya? C-“ Miu started but was interrupted by a extremely enthusiastic Katio.

“Look Makiroll! Snow!” The astronaut was practically jumping up and down in excitement and Maki just sighed. The excited astronaut leaned over the handrails and looked at the ground below “Look look! There’s even more snow! Wanna make snow angels with me when we go outside?”

Maki put a hand to her forehead, looking like a tired mother “Can you please at least wait to act like a child for when we find the flashback light?” 

“So after we find it you’ll make snow angles with me?” Katio grinned.

“I didn’t say that!”

Shuichi tuned them out and looked around the roof, on the left side of the roof there was mounted binoculars that you could look through and and look at the virtual world. But when Shuichi tried looking past a certain part of the map it didn’t work. It was where the white line on the map was, Miu had said she’d explain that later though so he decided to ignore it for now.

Beside the door there was a storage room with random unimportant things in it, nothing that could harm anyone. Shuichi walked exited the room and joined everyone on the roof again to see his two friends still arguing over whether Maki had promised to make snow angels or not.

Miu tapped her foot impatiently “Are ya shits done bickering like a old couple yet? Because we haven’t found the flashback light yet and you guys arguing over stupid shit isn’t helping” the inventor definitely seemed much more impatient and forgetful lately, Shuichi noticed.

Kaito finally got Maki to agree to the snow angels and they all headed downstairs and out the door.

As they walked over to the river Shuichi wondered about the purpose of Monokuma adding the flashback light, obviously it wasn’t ‘out of the kindness of his heart’ so why? Was it to get them to enter the virtual world? But why would Monokuma want that? Is there a different reason? Was he just overthinking this?

“Huh?” Himiko’s squeaky voice brought Shuichi out of his thoughts and back to the real-...uh virtual world “there’s no way to get across! What do we do...” Himiko looked down in disappointment “so we walked all this way in the freezing cold for nothing huh...” they were standing in front the river that they’d seen on the map.

“Do you think that I’m dumb or some shit? Fuck no! I’m the amazing girl genius! I thought of everything! There’s a sign over that way that we can use as a bridge!” Miu pointed in the way of the river current, Shuichi could barely make out the outline of a wooden sign through the snow falling around him.

“I can go grab it if you want me too!” Keebo offered and after Miu nodded, he speed-walked away in the direction that Miu had pointed at.

A childish voice called out from the opposite direction “Hey! What did I miss?” Kokichi walked over with his hands behind his head only a second after Keebo left.

“Just Katio being a idiot” Maki shook her head and Katio frowned, looking at her like a scolded puppy.

Kokichi glanced at Katio momentarily “as usual” he nodded and seemed to decide that was enough of a explanation of what they did.

“Where were you two?” Katio glared at Kokichi ignoring the insult.

“Investigating!” Kokichi replied with a smile.

Gonta walked up beside him and nodded “hello again friends” he said and smiled faintly. The entomologist sounded slightly less cheerful than he did normally, but Shuichi assumed he was simply overwhelmed from the virtual world. 

Maki raised a eyebrow “Did you two find anything?” The assassin asked, not really sounding like she thought they did.

“Nope! Just snow, snow and more snow!” Kokichi replied, obviously not very sad about it. 

“Hello Gonta!” Keebo yelled as he walked over with the sign in his arms and gave it to Miu.

Gonta furrowed his brows in confusion “huh? What are you doing?”

“We are going to use the sign as a bridge to get across” Keebo gestured to Miu as she set up the sign above the river.

Gonta still looked concerned “Is that safe?” He was looking at the sign worriedly, probably assuming that it would collapse if they walked on it.

“Yep! Remember objects don’t break here!” Miu said and walked across the makeshift bridge to prove it.

“Oh okay!” Gonta’s small smile returned and they all walked to the other side of the virtual world.

Although, a second later Miu explained that, really, the true other side of the world was past the loading point directly in front of them.

They passed the loading point and went into the chapel. It was extremely crowded and messy, everywhere Shuichi looked there was cardboard boxes filled to the brim with random things.

Miu spoke up the moment they entered “alright! So now that I’ve given you a fuckin’ amazing tour it’s time to split up and search for the flashback light!” She paused as everyone nodded, agreeing with her “because I’m the smartest one here I shall assign you fuckers places to investigate!” The inventor continued before everyone could protest “Shuichi! You get the roof!”

“Ah, okay” although Shuichi doubted that the flashback light would be on the roof, he didn’t mind much. As long as one of them found the light it would be fine.

“Kokichi, you investigate the salon!” Miu pointed to the supreme leader who looked annoyed all of the sudden.

“Hey! I don’t appreciate you bossing us around, you might’ve set this world up but that doesn’t mean that we have to obey your every word!” Kokichi argued.

“W-what the fuck are-!? Fucking hell-! I need to have a word with you!” Miu stormed over to where Kokichi was standing and whispered something to him furiously. Kokichi just snickered and said something that must’ve gotten on Miu’s nerves, because she stomped back to where she originally was with a final glare at the leader.

Miu sighed and continued angrily “Fine! if you want to decide where everyone else investigates whatever! Just make sure there’s three more people investigating the manor! And I’m staying here!” 

Kokichi dramatically paused for a second as if he was considering arguing with her more just for the hell of it-but then he seemed to decided against it, nodded and smiled “hm, alright! Gonta you come with me! And Tsumugi and Katio can investigate the kitchen and the dining hall!”

Everyone seemed fine with that decision so the five of them assigned the mansion walked out of the chapel, past the loading point and across the bridge. Right after they crossed the bridge though, Miu accidentally dropped the sign into the river-trapping the four on the chapels side. 

Miu apologized several times, but she went ignored as Katio commanded everyone to keep their eyes peeled for something else to use as a bridge while searching for the flashback light.

They split up once they got to the mansion-Gonta went to investigate outside (Kokichi allowed him to, as it seems he didn’t care about them sticking together anymore), Kokichi went to check the salon, Tsumugi and Katio made their way over to the dining hall and Shuichi walked up the stairs and on to the roof.

Back into the cold air Shuichi shivered, he had already investigated the roof a bit earlier but he decided that this time he’d be even more thorough. Choosing to search the storage closet first, he started his search for the flashback light.

=

Miu sighed impatiently. Keebo was standing next to her shifting through boxes full of random trinkets, every once in a while he’d hold one of the things up to show Miu it, talking about how fascinating it was. Miu had purposely altered the stuff in the chapel, making them more interesting in hopes the others would get distracted so she could slip away. She regrets it now, as Keebo seems to be set on showing her every single thing he finds and talking about it for five minutes straight.

Keebo finished searching the most recent cardboard box and pushed it aside “Don’t worry Miu! We will find the flashback light soon, I’m sure!” Keebo seemed to interpret her earlier sigh as one of disappointment, he patted her on the shoulder and returned to looking through a new box. Miu had a idea.

“Hey Keebo, I’m gonna look around outside for a bit for the flashback light!” Miu practically yelled as she ran over to the chapel door.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Keebo looked up from the box, but Miu was out the door by that time, he decided to resume searching boxes-obviously she didn’t want his help.

Miu walked over to the giant black wall beside the chapel and stepped through it, she was getting nervous even with knowing that there’s no way that the plan could go wrong-Miu still was shaking as she pulled the cellphone out of her pocket. Miu paused for a moment her avatars finger hovering over the ‘call button’, this was the point of no return. She could easily walk back to the chapel and erase all evidence she had ever planned anything at all...

But what would happen then? Someone was bound to kill her eventually, that or she’d go crazy and kill herself before anyone else could do it. There was no other choice, she had to do this. Miu Iruma had to escape this hell. No longer shaking from worry, but instead only the cold-she pressed the call button on the phone and spoke a name into it.

“Shuichi Saihara” 

=

Shuichi panicked the moment he was kicked out of the virtual world without warning. The detective quickly took the helmet off of his head, and frowned upon seeing that everyone else was still in the simulation, sitting in their seats limply. His vision swam for a moment, being back in the real world after being in the virtual one for so long was disorienting-especially with how sudden and unexpected it was.

He was the only one that got kicked out? At first he had assumed that it was some error with the world and they all got disconnected but...apparently not. There was supposed to be no way to leave the virtual world other than the phone in the salon, so what happened? How did he get logged out while he was on the roof? Was it some sort of glitch? Or something else?

He decided that the best idea now is to log back in, maybe then he could figure out how he got kicked out, discuss it with the others and then continue the search for the flashback light if possible.

Shuichi nodded to himself after deciding this. After he gave himself a few minutes to calm down (which didn’t work) he put the helmet back on and entered the virtual world for the second time.

=

Kokichi stepped out of the door and on to the roof, Gonta following close behind him. Before he did anything else he quickly checked the storage closet just in case. Thankfully Shuichi wasn’t there so that means he must’ve already been logged out by Miu, which was perfect. This means he has extra time to make sure Gonta won’t do something dumb to destroy his whole plan...and time to confirm that he, himself was ready. Why was he so nervous? He had spent hours perfecting and altering the plan-there’s no way it could go wrong. He had even thought up several different scenarios where things went wrong, and the ways to remedy those scenarios. 

Kokichi frowned, he really should be talking to Gonta instead of standing in the storage closet.

The leader left the storage closet and dragged a shaking Gonta around the corner of the roof, where the entomologist would be hidden while Kokichi talked to Miu.

“Alrighty Gonta! Let’s go over the plan ooooone more time okay?” Kokichi said this with his most obnoxiously cheery voice. Gonta just nodded solemnly.

“So! You stay here and hide while I talk to Miu and when I give you the signal you sneak up behind her and strangle her with this toilet paper!” He handed Gonta the toilet paper “after that we slide her off the roof and get through the trial! Easy peasy!” 

Gonta didn’t look to sure about that but even so, he nodded again. Then spoke softly “and then Gonta’s friends will not have to be sad about the outside world. Ever.”

Kokichi’s heart hurt but he continued smiling anyway “yeah Gonta, they will” he would not mess up the plan he spent hours pouring over because of this friend he didn’t even originally want in the first place. When Gonta starting talking with him more after the first trial it was a burden. Kokichi didn’t need friends, he needed to stop the killing game. But now the kind giant was...one of the only things that kept him sane in this hellhole-and his closest ally-not a very clever one, but a ally regardless. And now he’s about to manipulate him into killing Miu, who is someone who he never fully trusted, but was certainly helpful at times. 

He shook his head, zoning out while thinking was a really bad habit of his. The silence was betraying, even with the smile remaining plastered on his face, people could still tell something was off “Anyway! Miu should be coming soon! So I’ll go to my spot, you stay here!” Gonta moved father behind the corner and Kokichi moved to the center of the roof.

The leader stared at the closed door that led to the stairs, Miu would be walking through it soon. She would walk through the door completely prepared to murder one of her ‘friends’, but yet she would never leave back through it. She would never leave the virtual world again either. Or this prison that was called the academy for gifted juveniles. But that’s fine, Miu is nothing but a backstabber-if she could even be called that, after all he never trusted her in the first place. 

The two of them had spent lots time together, discussing ideas for inventions. Kokichi would suggest some stupid idea and Miu would call him a dimwit and he would snap back with some remark about all of her ideas being even worse (all of them had something to do with sex, bleh). Even with most of their conversations being constant bickering...it was still fun. 

But now Miu’s probably walking up the stairs with some weapon behind her back, ready to kill Kokichi.

That’s alright though, it actually works, this will help him in the long run. Even if he has to sacrifice a close ally and a useful pawn, he’s one step closer to ending the killing game. It’ll be okay, Kokichi tells himself as Miu walks on to the roof with one hand behind her back.

=

Shuichi re-entered the virtual world, the first thing he noticed was that Kokichi wasn’t in the salon. Kokichi was assigned the salon, why wasn’t he there? Shuichi called out for him and double checked that he wasn’t hiding anywhere before deciding that he had definitely left.

Did something happen?

He would figure that out later, but first he should head to the roof and try to figure out how he was logged out. 

As he climbed the stairs he thought about the virtual world, and how odd it was. The loading point, the edges of the map, the weird rule about objects not breaking and the avatars too. Miu had promised that the world was safe but...was that really true? He had thought about it a bit earlier but now it was bothering him even more, what with Kokichi’s disappearance.

He wasn’t exactly that close to Kokichi (how could he be when the leader never told the truth and distanced himself with lies?) but he still cared about him. Although Shuichi was probably overthinking this-Kokichi probably just got bored of investigating and, knowing him, is probably annoying Katio at this very moment. Nothings wrong. 

Shuichi reached the door at the top of the stairs, feeling much less worried and almost completely calm. 

All of that drained away though when he opened the door-the cold wind stung his face and the snow storm had gotten more intense so it was slightly hard to see. But yet somehow he could still clearly see Gonta standing in the middle of the roof behind Miu, strangling her with toilet paper. 

Shuichi also noticed Kokichi, standing in the corner of the roof with his eyes wide open in shock upon seeing him in the doorway. Miu noticed the detective too and started struggling even more, reaching out desperately to Shuichi, so similar to what Kaede had done just a few weeks ago. Shuichi’s vision blurred and then Kaede was the one being strangled by Gonta. 

Kaede was the one on the roof. Kaede was right there in front of him dying for the second time, and he couldn’t do anything to save her.

That was the last thing he saw before he collapsed.


End file.
